Sakerarenai ai
by Yuuki-Heartfilia
Summary: Se volvían a ver después de meses y, mirándose a los ojos, no sabían qué hacer, qué decir, ni en cuál dirección correr. [Esta historia participa en el concurso de fanfics para San Valentín "Apoyo a los ships menores" para la página en facebook FanFics Fairy Tail]. [AU]


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es de propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes mostrados a continuación me pertenecen. Esta historia participa en el concurso de fanfics para San Valentín "Apoyo a los ships menores" para la página en facebook FanFics Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **"Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por ti".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La gran puerta blanca se abrió y comenzaron a aparecer decenas de personas, todas diferentes. Veía ojos por todas partes, ojos buscando lo mismo que ella, revoloteando, observando, buscando. Ojos que se conectaban con otros y formaban una mirada; ojos que se desilusionaban y se llenaban de lágrimas; ojos verdes, ojos azules, marrones y de color miel... pero ninguno de color rojo. La estatura tampoco le ayudaba, y aún haciendo puntas de pie, no alcanzaba a tener una visión perfecta de todos los que pasaban a su alrededor. Y veía, sí, veía cómo los brazos de personas ajenas se envolvían mutuamente, llenándose de calor y felicidad. También escuchaba gritos de felicidad, llantos, carcajadas, quejas, bromas... pero ninguno estaba solo, todos encontraban a alguien tarde o temprano que los recibía con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero ella aún no lo encontraba, no lo veía, no lograba oírlo. Ella aún no sentía el pesado cuerpo de él sobre el pequeño de ella, tampoco sentía sus labios, ni mucho menos la risa burlona en su oído. Ella aún no lograba hallarlo y eso le desesperaba, porque _necesitaba_ tenerlo a su lado luego de seis meses de que se haya ido a trabajar al exterior. Exactamente: lo necesitaba.

 _"¿Habrán venido a buscar a su hermano y él se fue con ellos?"_

Se preguntó, no una, sino mil veces en su cabeza, y es que le parecía un poco imposible porque él sabía perfectamente que ella estaría justo ahí, esperándolo, parada frente a la multitud que comenzaba a desvanecerse, dejándola sola en medio del lugar donde los pasajeros arribaban. Dejándola sola, con su pequeño ser y su pequeño bolso colgando de ambas manos, al cual ya venía estrujando con fuerza por la desesperación de no poderlo encontrar.

Hasta que, por fin, ella también sintió... sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabeza y sacudir su cabello con dulzura.

Y también vio... vio unos ojos rojos conectándose con los de ella y una rápida sonrisa aproximarse en su gentil y, a la vez, rudo rostro.

Y oyó... oyó la risa más armoniosa de todas, seguido de algo que se veía venir.

— Con que aquí estabas, McEnana. De tan pequeña que eres, no podía encontrarte.

Rió nuevamente, pero esta vez a carcajadas, pensando que el tamaño de su novia -semejante a un gnomo- le había dificultado la tarea a horrores, pero sabía, presentía, incluso olía su perfume a metros de ella, porque conocía a su pequeña e intuía que estaría ahí, esperándolo con ansias.

El haber tenido que trabajar junto con su hermano menor, Rogue, fuera del país para poder incrementar los ingresos de cada uno, había sido dificultoso. Él quería darle una mejor vida a su novia, una llena de lujos, una donde podía cumplir todo tipo de caprichos sólo porque a ella se le ocurrían, porque quería hacerla feliz -aunque ella ya le había dicho millones de veces que, con su amor, tenía toda la felicidad necesaria-. Y sí, era la cosa más difícil el estar lejos de ella durante seis meses, el no poder verla, el no poder tocarla, el no poder besar su sonrisa... pero todo había valido la pena, porque ahora estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole, muriéndose de ganas por besarla.

Aún así... se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en su enana y, preocupado, levantó el mentón de la susodicha y observó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, sintiéndose apenado por haberla hecho llorar y pensando que era el culpable de todo.

—Oe, Levy, yo no-

—¡Tú... —lo cortó, mordiendo sus labios y haciendo que él quitara la mano que tenía sobre su azulado cabello— ...eres un idiota!

Y saltó hacia él, colocando las pequeñas y gráciles manos sobre su cuello y colgándose como una niña pequeña; manchó su camiseta por completo de mocos, pero seguramente se lo merecía por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo.

—Te extrañé tanto...

Murmuró entre el llanto, sorbiendo su nariz mientras tanto y calmando ya aquellas lágrimas que caían cual torrente de agua.

—Shhh, enana. No me volveré a ir.

Sólo bastó con que sus labios se rozaran como para que ella se sintiera en las nubes. Y es que adoraba sus labios, es decir el gusto, el sabor, cómo se entreabrían, cómo se escapaban, cómo se hundían. Naturalmente no era la primera vez de ninguno de los dos besando a alguien, ¿y eso qué? Fue el tipo de beso del cual no podrían hablar nunca en voz alta. Fue el tipo de beso que les hizo saber a ambos que nunca habían sido tan felices en toda su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía miedo. No, miedo no, lo que sentía esta vez era _pánico_. No quería verle la cara, no porque lo detestaba, sino todo lo contrario: _porque lo amaba._ Era la primera vez de ella amando, y no estaba acostumbrada, ¡nunca antes lo había hecho! No era su especialidad y eso todos lo sabían más que bien. Lo peor es todo es que pensó que estos seis meses bastarían para sacarlo de su corazón, expulsarlo para siempre, eliminarlo, dejarlo a un lado y olvidarse de él.

Pero no, en ella seis meses habían causado el efecto contrario: sus deseos por él habían incrementado casi como una bestia que crecía en su interior.

Tenía miedo de verse envuelta en esos ojos rojos que la domaban con facilidad, temía ser enjaulada, encarcelada por él y sus abrazos. O eso pensaba. Lo que verdaderamente temía era el salir lastimada.

Y aún así, estaba ahí, esperándolo y haciéndole frente a su destino. Y es que si él venía y le sonreía, su corazón se iba a derretir rápidamente e iba a ser entregado a él de forma automática, sabía que no había otra solución. Y todo porque lo fue comenzando a querer de a poquito, despacito, con calma, con precaución... hasta que decidió arriesgarse y quererlo como ella sabía hacerlo, intenso, con alma, corazón y vida; con todo su ser.

Tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos, que salió de su trance en el momento justo donde él aparecía detrás de su hermano Gajeel, quien comenzaba a buscar a Levy -McEnana, gnomo, enana, pequeña, y demás apodos que él le colocaba por su estatura- de forma desesperada.

Pero su hermano menor era completamente diferente; con paso lento y despreocupado, comenzó a dirigirse hacia Yukino, quien lo esperaba en constante alerta por las emociones que podrían pasar dentro de ella. Y se quedó inmóvil a unos pocos metros, pocos, quizás unos tres o cuatro metros, pero muy significativos. Ambos serios, mirándose fijamente, aunque ella ligeramente ruborizada.

—Rogue-sama...

Le dijo como era costumbre en ella, al igual que se lo decía a todos los demás, pero sabía que, hacia él, había un significado un poco más oculto...

Hasta que ninguno pudo más. Se volvían a ver después de meses y, mirándose a los ojos, no sabían qué hacer, qué decir, ni en cuál dirección correr. La peliblanca se sentía estúpida al pensar que él iba a sonreírle con la misma calidez de siempre luego de seis meses.

 _"Al diablo"_. Pensó. O pensaron...

Y de las tres opciones anteriores, eligieron la última, correr. Pero no para alejarse, ni mucho menos correr de sus propios sentimientos, sino para estar más cerca, lo suficiente como para que él tomara su mano y le sonriera como ella lo había estado esperando.

Y desde ese momento, sin decir palabra alguna, su corazón le perteneció de manera automática.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Oye, mírate, todo un adulto ya! ¿Eh, Ryos? Y con Yukino...

Gajeel a este punto ya había colocado su brazo sobre el cuello de Rogue y lo molestaba junto a una sonrisa de par en par, la cual era típica de él cuando se burlaba de alguien.

—Cielos... Gajeel no madurará nunca.

Las quejas típicas de Levy no tardaron en hacer su aparición, acompañadas de un bufido.

—¡Suéltame de una vez! ¡Oe, Yukino!

Y aunque quisiera hacerse el rudo, Rogue no podía ocultar su evidente rubor por la situación en la que lo habían descubierto... aunque había sido sólo un agarre de manos, pero lo suficiente como para despertar el lado burlesco de su hermano mayor.

Toda aquella extraña situación en la que estaban enfrascados y que despertaba la curiosidad y quejas de las personas en el aeropuerto, a Yukino le sacaban una risa cálida, contagiosa, y sabía perfectamente que estaba donde debía estar.

—G-Gajeel-sama, quizás debería soltarlo...

* * *

 **HOLI, HOLI. ¿Cómo se encuentran?**

 **Esta vez les traigo un fic para un concurso, pero algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada: ni GaLe ni RoKino.**

 **Pido anticipadamente perdón por aquellos errores, ¡es que ando tan nerviosa por escribir algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada! Y me refiero a sus personalidades, porque nunca las he manejado y AYY qué nervios. ( ฺA ฺ)**

 **En fin... espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus _reviews_ ni de pasarse por mis otras historias, como _Ángel Guardián_ o _Recuerdos._**

 **Espero que tengan un hermoso día y deséenme suerte con el concurso. ≧ヮ≦**

 **Yuuki se despide~** ✿◕‿◕✿


End file.
